


Viral Nations

by Aqua7Sea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7Sea/pseuds/Aqua7Sea
Summary: Follow Canada, America, Italy and Romano as they navigate through the real life as well as YouTube. Will other countries join them in their journey or will they be scorned.
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia), Canada/Denmark (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	Viral Nations

Matthew sighed softy, fiddling with the ring he wears around his neck. His fellow nations were arguing again about the environmental issues. It was the same old thing all over again. He just hoped break was coming soon because he had an idea. He wanted to ask his family or at least his brother for a second opinion. Also his best friend Lovino which he was planning to meet after the meeting anyways.

Ludwig rubbed his temple. "Well this is going no where." He muttered to himself as he watched the fighting. Thankfully, there were a handful of nations that didn't fight. They were the more quiet ones, that he couldn't help but wonder what was going in thier minds. He sighed softly as the noise grew louder. "Be quiet! We had an hour left before break! So, sit down and let's calm ourselves!" He yelled out to the relief of others.

Everyone started to sit down in groups. It wasn't really surprising as it helps calm everyone down. Which is why Alfred and Lovino unceremoniously flopped into a chair next to Matthew respectively. Which startled said Canadian out of his thoughts.

Lovino shared a knowing look with Alfred. "So, Mattie dearest? What is going on that pretty little head of yours today?" He said smoothly. Amusement shined through his eyes as his best friend tried to glare at him but it turned into a pout.

Alfred chuckled softly finding the expression cute. "He has a point their Mattie." His brother pouted at him. "Come on! Please Mattie." He gave him the puppy dog eyes knowing he'd crack sooner or later.

"Fine. I guess I'll tell you my idea earlier then I intended to." Matthew rolled his eyes slightly. His brother was bouncing in his chair while Lovino just raised his eyebrow. He giggled softly and motioned them to lean in closer. Which he was thankfully they did because he didn't want to be over heard. 

Both of them waited quietly. They knew Matthew was trying to find his words. He was the shy one of the three. So, they would wait for him. It's the least they could do.

"I want to make a YouTube account but I don't want to do it alone." Matthew admitted sheepishly to the two. Both motioned him to continue with intrest showing in their faces. "I know it's a kinda stupid idea. But, maybe it could help share history or maybe even some of our intrest an crazy personalities." He rubbed the back of his neck. "What do you guys think?" He asked shyly.

"That's an amazing idea, Bro!" Alfred exclaiming loudly. He hugged his brother not noticing the attention he brought on. Matthew shrunk into his arms with a small blush.

Lovino covered his mouth as he let out a chuckle. "You being loud Burger Bastard." He mused out loud only to get a playfully offended look. "But, the loud mouth is right. I'll join you on this idea." He had a mishivious look on him. "On the condition we make them during break, if we still have time after eating lunch." Lovino got a smirk and a giggle from the twin nation. 

"So, did you guys bring a camera or camcorder with you?" Alfred whispered to the two. He opened his bag and showed he brought his camcorder. Matthew and Lovino opened to show they also had their camcorders as well. All three shared an amusing look with each other after closing their bags.

Lovino looked at Matthew and whispered loud enough so Alfred could only hear. "We don't have to tell them yet right?" He pointed to Antonio, Arthur and Francis respectively. "I think we should surprise them once we get some positive views." He was feeling slightly vendictive. "But, I want to at least tell Feliciano?"

Matthew thought for a bit. "Yeah you can tell him, twins for ever. But, you have a point their Lovino on not telling. I think we should wait until we have some views or subscribers." Whispering back to both of them. He giggled slightly and whispered again. "After all we all deserve to be good at something. What do you think Alfie?"

Alfred gave them a smirk before whispering. "We should wait it might just be more rewarding especially if we film their reactions. For our own amusement I mean." The other shared his sentiments. "You two are meeting after the meeting right?" He asked and both muttered 'Yes' wondering why he asked. "We could probably start an introduction for our channels together. We could all be in each other's but have different trailer like introductions." He whispered his idea to them. Lovino and Matthew smiled softly, agreeing to his idea.

A very curious Feliciano skipped towards the three. "You three have a seem like your planning something. Can I know what it is?" He didn't like being left out but he could respect them if they didn't. 

All of them smiled at Feliciano. They didn't want to leave him out on this plan. Twins stick together even if it's with other twins. Besides, out of all of them Feliciano had more of an artist touch then them. They always loved his help with creative things. 

"We can tell you but you have to keep it a secret. Can you do that?" Lovino asked softly to his twin. His brother nodded excitedly. Lovino whispered their plans to him. "What do you think?"

Feliciano had mishiviousness shining to his eyes. "I love the idea." He whispered to all three of them. "However, I don't think I'm comfortable with making videos. However, i'll make an account and and introduction though." He admitted quietly. "But, maybe I can join you in your videos or give ideas for them until I'm ready too." He smiled shyly at them. In return they smiled reassuringly.

"Of course you can Feli." Lovino smiled kindly to his brother. "You can always be on our videos. Plus if we split the videos into parts we can put some on yours." He pointed out quietly before chuckling softly. "Maybe once your comfortable you can also do your own amazing content." The other two nodded in agreement to all his statements.

Alfred and Matthew shared a look and then smiled. "We wouldn't say no to you Feli. Twins honor." They said together before giving a group hug. This caused all four to laugh and giggle. 

Antonio, Arthur and Francis walked towards the four with smiles. They guessed that, they didn't hear Ludwig's dismissal for lunch. However, they we glad both sets of twins were friends with each other.

"Boys it's time for lunch." Arthur called softly to the. He chuckled slightly as he watched the four detangle themselves. It was amusing to watch.

"Sorry we we're so busy chatting that we didn't notice." Feliciano apologized for all four of them. But, the three waved it off.

"There is no need to apologize you four." Francis smiled softly. "We are just glad your laughing and giggling to your hearts content." The other two nodded at his statement. 

"However, we are curious about the whispering. I did hear Alfred yelling for a split second." Arthur said softly. He saw Alfred apologize sheepishly to all of them. They waved it off because it was part of his nature.

Lovino was the one to speak out this time. "We will tell you. It's just that we want to keep it a secret for now." He flashed an apologetic smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Antonio chuckled. "Well, as long as you tell us about it eventually. It would hurt are hearts if you didn't." He gave them innocent puppy dog eyes. They bat their eyes innocently back at him. This made him to chuckle a little bit.

Matthew looked as if he realized something. "I forgot to ask you two." He motioned to Alfred and Feliciano. "Do you guys want to come to the kitten shelter with Lovino and me? We could make it a twin day or something." He asked shyly bu both jumped up and down in excitement. 

Francis chuckled. "I think that means yes Matthew. Now let's all go eat." He gestured causing all of them to head to lunch. He was happy people were noticing Matthew even if just for a moment. He hopes that his quiet son won't melt into the background anytime soon.

Arthur had a similar worry for Matthew like Francis. It seemed like he was alway sinking in the background. He was scared that he would one day forget about him completely. That alone scared him, it also didn't help that he slips up and calls him Alfred at times.

Each respective twin had a pleasant lunch with their company. They were also excited to head back into the meeting room. Not that they wanted to leave their company to soon either. But, an idea that they all agreed on was rare.

Arthur giggled quietly into his sleeve. He didn't realize that he was leaning into Francis' chest. Not that he currently cared at the moment. He was watching Matthew kidnap Lovino from Antonio and Alfred kidnap Feliciano from Ludwig. He couldn't help but let out a laugh at the commotion.

"I'm not a football! Veh!"

"I'm not a hockey stick! Dammit!"

Feliciano and Lovino yelled our simultaneously together. But, soon they started to laugh. Not minding being kidnapped by their best friends. But, the faces that Ludwig and Antonio made was amusing to them to say the least.

Alfred and Matthew had set their kidnapping victims down. Lovino and Feliciano told them about the other nations faces especially the ones they were in front of. Once both sets of twins were in the meeting room they bursted into a laughing fit. This shocked the few nations in the room to look at them until they apologized for their out burst.

All four of them pulled out their laptops before setting their chairs into a semi-circle. The chatted about what their diffrent channel names should be. They settled with trying trying the ones they can up with. Which were LittleMapl3s, Americana, SausyTomato and Pastanomi. However, for some reason they were taken. 

"Maybe we should come up with a name for each other?" Matthew asked softly.

"That seems like a decent idea." Lovino mumbled.

Alfred chuckled. "We can keep the name or edit it a little to suite are personalities more too." He suggested to them.

Feliciano giggled softly. "Maybe? Instead of passing it to the next person over we could pass it to the person across from us?" 

Agreeing to Feli's idea the four passed their laptops to the person in front of them. All of them were excited. Even if it didn't work they all appreciated the help. They were happily chatting for a few minutes so, they could get some idea on what to do.

Lovino got Alfred's an vice versa same happened with Matthew and Feliciano. Lovino knew that Alfred liked being a hero or being called on. So he settled on the name HeroZ0ne and it wasn't taken yet thankfully. He knew Alfred would like it to some extent.

Alfred went with something he knew he like or at least he hoped he did. So, he nervously went TomatoMafiaBoss. He hoped it wasn't offensive in anyway for using a part of the other's past job.

Feliciano giggled softly to himself. He thought bears and maple syrup are a Canadian's dream or at least it is for Matthew. So, he went with MapleBear103 because why not add random numbers. Matthew would know what the numbers meant anyways.

Matthew smiled softly and though maybe he should do something with pasta or art. So, he went with ♡ArtsyPasta♡. He used hearts to represent Feliciano's love for both things. After all he was rather passionate about them too.

They gave back the laptops and all loved their new name. All four were thinking of what to put in their bios. However, they didn't know what to put down exactly. Perhaps it was because they didn't have a set plans for their channels. Eventually, they decided on something and typed it down.

HeroZ0ne's Bio: Heyo I'm Alfred F. Jones aka America. I'm no Captain America but, that is my nickname in my friend group. I'm not sure what type of videos content I should post up. However, it's going to be a journey for both of us. So, let's have fun with it.

♡ArtsyPasta♡'s Bio: Hiya I'm Feliciano aka N. Italy, it's my nickname. I love pasta and art! My content will be all over the place. Well, at least until I find content that's suites me. So, I hope you enjoy my work in the art of videos! Veh~

TomatoMafiaBoss' Bio: Sup, Bastards and Bitches. I'm Lovino aka S. Italy and yes I have part of a country as my nickname. Don't ask why because I won't tell you. I haven't settled on the content for the channel yet. But, expect to see my twin brother and friends and a lot of swearing.

MapleBear103's Bio: Greetings I'm Matthew or Canada as it's my nickname. There is no set idea for my channel. There is a secret I want to share but, I'm not ready to just yet. But, hopefully this channel will be a journey for both of us.

They all posted their bios. They then personalized the channels to suite their personalities. They had fun while doing it and it showed. The final step they took before the meeting started back up was following each other as well as making a list for family and friends.

Slowly, everyone started to pile themselves in. Most immediately went to their chairs. Expect for Elizabeth, Roderick and Vash who were followed in by Gilbert and Ludwig. Some were surprised to see Gilbert but, it was a pleasant one for most.

Elizabeth frowned and turned to face Gilbert. "Why are you here? Didn't Ludwig ban you from coming into the meeting?" She asked curiously. "Your not exactly a country any more." She wasn't trying to be rude but her last comment came out completely wrong.

Sadness flashed through Gilbert's eyes before her turned angry. "First off even though Prussia has desolved. I am still a Country!" She hissed at her. "Secondly, I'm here to ask someone to hold something for me. Lastly, I'm still aloud to come to meetings. I just don't have the need because my country is desolved." She pierced the bottom of her lips to stop herself from saying something she doesn't mean.

Ludwig frowned at Elizabeth along with Roderick and Vash. Except the other two were frowning at his sister. However, he was more disappointed with Elizabeth when she assumed, she was the person his sister was talking about. "Elizabeth she isn't giving you something to hold for her. Especially, after you didn't give back the bracelet she got for her birthday from Grandmuttie." He shook his his head.

Vash looked slightly confused at Ludwig but, he didn't ask. He looked towards Gilbert and noticed tears forming and his lip was busted. That bracelet must of meant a lot to him. But, for Elizabeth to do that to Gilbert was surprising but not surprising at the same time. Roderick must have thought the same as he started to talk.

"What does the bracelet look like?" Roderick asked Gilbert softly. He ignored everyone around him, silently hoping it was one of the items Elizabeth left in his home. There was also an underline worry that his former wife had done this on purpose. He knew she never like Gilbert as much as he did.

Ludwig answered for his upset sister. "It's a pure silver bracelet that has rubies imbeded into it. There is also a silver cross with a ruby in the scented. The bracelet was made by Grandvattie but was given to her by Grandmuttie. So, the bracelet is very important to her." He explained to Roderick. 

Everyone was trying not to listen into the conversation but, they failed. Most were angry at Elizabeth for what she had done. Others were just confused at what was happening. All of them except for a select few were wondering why Ludwig was referring to Gilbert as female.

Roderick eyes lit up in recognition. "Do you mean this bracelet?" He pulled out a bracelet that Ludwig described. "Elizabeth gave it to me this morning. She told me not to give it to Gilbert but never told me why." He told Ludwig who nodded yes. Vash gently took the bracelet out of his hand.

Vash carefully examined the bracelet. It was beautifully made and he couldn't help but, admire the work. Elizabeth tried to stop him from going to Gilbert. However, to his relief Roderick stopped her. He carefully put the bracelet onto Gilbert's wrist. He heard a gasp coming from the other and it made him smile.

"Thank you so much Vash, Roderick." Gilbert said softly. She flinched slightly when Elizabeth growled at her. Slowly, she inched towards the Nordics where his Muttie and Grandvattie were. Normally she wasn't this frightened by Elizabeth. However, the way she was treating her was gradually getting worse each day.

Mathias got up from his seat. He saw that Elizabeth was trying to get out of Roderick's grip. Quickly, he went to step in front of his granddaughter. Mathias wanted to be the meat shield for his granddaughter so, neither of them would get hurt.

She got out of her former husband's grip. Elizabeth growling got louder. "I'm so sick of this faze you seem to be going through! I got over mine! So, you should get over yours!" She hissed stalking towards Gilbert who was hiding behind Mathias. "I was only trying to help you! So, what if I withheld your jewelry! You don't even need them! Your a god dame boy so, get over yourself!" She ranted as she got closer completely ignoring that Gilbert was flinching.

Lukas had enough of hearing Elizabeth talk down on his child. Gilbert was is daughter and he had every right to pound that girl's face in. If only Berwald would stop holding him back to fry her face off. He huffed and gave up.

Matthew however, didn't have anyone to hold him back. Especially, since his brother and friends were quite happy to let him do his thing. So, he immediately walked towards Elizabeth. He tugged her to face him and got yelled in the face. 

"What do you want America!" Elizabeth said harshly. Not realizing that it wasn't America in front of her. Until, she saw violet eyes narrowing at her.

"I'm Canada." Matthew said in a calm but overly quiet voice. Everyone could tell he was angry except maybe Elizabeth. He noticed she was about ask him the same question again except angrier. He instantly slapped her hard against the cheek. "I had enough of your little temper tantrum child! This stops now! or I will drag you off and spank you like the child your behaving as!" He told her straight up.

Mathias looked slightly amused as he watched Matthew scold Elizabeth. He turned to his beautiful granddaughter. "Are you alright Gilbert?" He asked softly in concern. Gilbert gave him a teary nod. He gently kissed his forehead.

"Grandvattie, could you give this to Muttie to hold for me?" Gilbert asked holding out the bracelet his Grandmuttie and the necklace Muttie gave to her for, her birthday. "I'm going our drinking with Francis and Antonio. I don't want to loose them or give Bruder something extra to do." She gave him a bleeding look.

"Of course I can give this to him." Mathias uttered gently. "How about you give it to him for yourself. I bet he's worried about you." He gave a goofy grin and lead Gilbert to the group of Nordics.

Matthew on the other hand was getting fed up with Elizabeth. She didn't seem to understand that what, she was doing wasn't helping Gilbert at all. Instead of helping she was doing the opposite and it annoied him to no end. Finally, he lost it when he heard the words 'It's only a stupid faze and it seems like he still doesn't get it' come out of her mouth.

Ludwig placed a hand on Vash's and Roderick's shoulder's. "Let Canada deal with her. His parenting skills are scary but effective." He told them as they watched him drag Elizabeth into the middle of the circled table. Where America seemingly placed a chair for the Canadian. Part of him didn't want to watch because he knew what was coming next.

Matthew pulled Elizabeth over his lap. He didn't care how many people were watching. Her behavior was disgraceful to watch. He stopped caring about the stares and started swatting her. Of course, Elizabeth threw a big temper tantrum making him swat her harder. "It seems you aren't learning your lesson. So I'll tell it to you." He said smoothly with a hint of anger. "You have no say in Gilbert's life! What you did is considered theft! You don't get to compare her lift to your's because they are different!" His swatting made sounds after every word he just said. Once, she was sobbing he stopped, standing her up and dusting himself off. "I believe this meeting is done." He gave Ludwig an apologetic look.

Ludwig waved his Grandmuttie off. "I think we all need to calm ourselves off. I hope to see all of you in the next meeting. Meeting ajorned." He said and got grateful looks for many. This meeting was disastrous. However, he was thankful for someone finally addressing Elizabeth's actions towards his older sister.

It would take a while for Matthew to calm down not that his group minded. What Elizabeth had done was infuriating. However, what he did in front of everyone was disturbing and quite frankly embarrassing.

A few hours past by and everything slowly went back to normal. While there was some tension it wasn't to high. Everyone seemed to calmed down relitively well. Groups were scattering around like the BTT and Arther going to the bar, The Nordics taking Peter to a water park near by the hotel. Finally the two sets of twins heading to the garden nearby to film.

They chatted about finding diffrent areas within the garden. This way they could all do videos at the same time. Plus, later on they were planning to video tape when the visit the kitten shelter.

Alfred found a shady spot with a tree sprouting lilac flowers and a stream flowing behind it. He thought this was a great area to film. Carefully he set up his camcorder before starting his recording. He just hoped a few people will like the ending results.

Alfred popped up close up to the lens. "Sup people!" He said loudly before backing up so the viewers could see the beautiful background behind him. "I'm Alfred but some call me America." He let out a sheepish chuckle. "Welcome to the HeroZ0ne channel." He made exaggerated movements. "In this channel you won't see a plain set of ideas. They'll be random and maybe even seem a little weird at times." He gave a soft smile. "I'll probably have some of my friends in my videos. However, you'll mostly be able to see my twin in my videos." His smiled grew larger. "So, please follow my twin and friends at MapleBear103, ♡ArtsyPasta♡ and TomatoMafiaBoss on YouTube." He finished up his intro.

Feliciano skipped towards the different colored rose bushes. He loved roses for the many different meanings it has. Plus it was had a semi-romantic feel to it. This was the perfect backdrop for him. He quietly set up his camcorder to record. 

He centered himself before starting his recording. "Veh~ Hello everybody I'm Feliciano or you can call me Italy." He said rather cutely as he poked his cheeks and started waving at the camcorder. "My channel is called ArtsyPasta with hearts on each side of it." He giggled softly. "I have no idea what kind of videos I should make. However, know that I'll make ones with my friends and twin brother." He sounded really excited at the thought. "So, this will be a journey for all of us. Pretty please follow TomatoMafiaBoss', MapleBear103's and HeroZ0ne's channels as well." He said before ending his intro.

Lovino wondered around until he saw an area filled with marigolds and yellow carnations. He liked the combination of the two flowers and the fact that there was a forest behind them. Maybe with the bright colors of the flowers would be good for him. He set up his camcorder.

He started the video and danced into view. "Hello viewers. I'm Lovino but my friends know me as Romano or South Italy." He let out a sigh. "My twin has the nickname Italy or North Italy. Don't ask me why it just is." He face-palmed and shook his head. "Aren't I getting off to a good start. Welcome to the TomatoMafiaBoss channel." He gave a half-hearted smile. "I'm not sure what videos to make but, I'll make sure to add my twin brother to my shinanagins and possibly my friends too." He had a shine of mischief in his eyes. "Please follow my brother and our two friends at ♡ArtsyPasta♡, HeroZ0ne and MapleBear103 on YouTube. That is all for now." He saluted before turning the camcorder off.

Matthew found a spot with diffrent variations of Llilies. He didn't notice Kuma standing behind the willow tree that was off center of the camcorder. Which he was happily setting up.

He started filming and walked into view giving a little wave. "Hello, I'm Matthew or Canada if you wish." He introduced himself before Kuma ran to him with a boutique of tulips. He giggled softly and took them. "This little guy is Kumajirou a miniature polar bear cub." He waved as Kuma went back into his hiding spot. "So, um, I'm not sure what videos I'll post or make yet. However, our journey starts now. " He said shyly. "Please follow my brother and friends as well. They are HeroZ0ne, ♡ArtsyPasta♡ and TomatoMafiaBoss. I hope you like the content we give you." He gave a sweet smile before turning the recording off.

Soon all four of them went into the middle of the garden to meet up. Kuma was following Matthew with 3 more boutiques of tulips mostly likely for the others. Feliciano was skipping towards the middle while humming. Lovino and Alfred were waiting on Feliciano and Matthew in the center. They were surprised by Kuma giving them boutique but happily excepted them.


End file.
